


Fidus Achates||Modern Hamilton AU

by Blazing_Fire01



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cabin Fic, F/M, Fluff, LGBT, M/M, Romance, possible nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Fire01/pseuds/Blazing_Fire01
Summary: “No. We’re tired of you and Burr’s constant arguing, Alex. You and him are going to my family’s cabin for the weekend to learn to get along.” John stared at Alexander defiantly.Alex looked at John and raised a brow. “And here I was thinking you only wanted me with your wood.”---Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr have been arguing from the moment they met on Alex's first day as a Junior at US high. Now, as both boys have joined the debate team, their bickering has only gotten worse. So that's when their teammates get sick of it.Being sent up to the mountains, to a cabin, the boys have to live with little supplies, no technology, or a way to leave for a whole weekend.But that's when things fall apart even more when the 'storm of the century' greets them the morning after their first night.Mudslides, thunder, lightning, fears, and floods are yet to greet them as the two have to somehow, make the decision between staying at the cabin, hoping to be found, with the threat of being washed away, or make their way down the mountain on foot.





	1. Chapter One

Aaron eyed the area in front of him silently. He had only agreed to this trip because Washington had urged him that it would have been a good idea for the two. Aaron sighed, considering the fact that George found it a good idea, that it must be.   
The cabin seemed nice enough from the outside. Thick mahogany colored logs. It had a large porch, a swing on it, on the other side a table with a couple chairs. It would be a nice place to read if Aaron wanted to.  
Thinking back to what brought him there, he sighed. Alex had, once again, lost his shit at him and ended up punching Aaron in the eye. Aaron didn’t even really remember what it was for, really. As far as he knew, it could have been for something as little Aaron sitting next to Thomas instead of him. He got jealous like that.   
Apparently that had been the last straw. By the next day, John Laurens and George had forced Alex and Aaron into a car and driven them up to the mountains with little questions answered.  
Aaron sighed as he remembered looking over at George as he sat beside him.   
“Why is this happening? Why don’t we send Alexander up here? And keep him here? I’ve never done anything-”  
“Aaron, listen. Don’t think of this as a punishment. It’s more of a….retreat.” George had shrugged, looking over to Aaron, taking his eyes off the road quickly. “It’ll be best for the team. You two are the best debaters on the team. Imagine how great it would be if we could get you two on the same page.”  
“We’re on a debate team. We aren’t supposed to be on the same page.” Alexander spoke up from the back of the car, his small notebook in his lap.   
Aaron glanced back to him before looking back at George. “He has a point….”  
George sighed, adjusting his beanie. “The team needs you two to work together. I need you to work together. I’m tired of constantly referring you two.”  
The team. Of course the team needed them to get along to some degree. But Aaron swore that it wasn’t his fault! Alex was just….argument prone. 

The vehicle pulled onto a dirt road, the pebbles and mud splashing against the truck doors. Alex glanced out the window, watching the endless land of trees pass by. He looked up at the sky. Bright blue. Clear. Not a cloud to be seen. Or a cellphone tower.  
“So, John. Does this….cabin, have Wi-Fi?” Alexander twisted in his seat, looking to John who was scrolling through his ipod silently.   
John blinked and looked up as Alex, almost as if asking if he was joking. Upon realization, he coughed into his fist.   
“No, it doesn’t. That I know of. Don’t worry, you’ll be busy the whole time! And, ah, speaking of technology….” John held out his hand and glanced to Alex’s phone, sitting in his lap.  
“What? No. Not happening. I’m not gonna be locked in a cabin, in the middle of the woods without a cellphone when Burr could snap at any second,” he held his phone protectively, obviously almost offended,  
Laurens rolled his dark green eyes, raising a brow. “It’s the only way your retreat will work. You packed your notebooks, right? There’s paper up there. Everything. You’ll be fine.”  
Alex stared at John silently, holding his phone over carefully. “Tell my mother I love her--”  
“Your mom’s been dead for five years--” Aaron mentioned from the passenger seat in front of Alex, passing back his phone to John.  
“Shit. You’re right--” Alexander blinked. 

As the truck slowed to a stop, all four males climbed out of the vehicle. Alex and Aaron gathered up their own luggage before going to help George and John bring in the extra supplies; food, toilet paper, ect.  
“We’ll be back Monday afternoon,” George nuded Alex slightly with his elbow, carrying a 12 pack of water. “Just three days. You got this.”  
Alexander glanced to his feet as they walked, as if checking to be sure that he wouldn’t trip over anything. There were tree roots and rocks everywhere, it would be especially easy to fall over. “You’ll keep an eye on the weather, right? I...was watching the news this morning and heard something about rainstorms over the weekend.”  
George nodded slightly. “I’ll do my best. If anything happens, just in case, there are any signs of a rainstorm coming, be sure to bring in all the firewood you can get. The fire won’t light with wet or damp logs. I’ll talk to Aaron too,” he adjusted the water case as Alex held the cabin door open for him.  
Even though the cabin had looked somewhat small on the outside, it seemed large inside. It had two floors. The ground floor was where the living room and such were. The second you walked into the cabin, you were brought into the threshold between the living room and dining room. Only separated by the counter, the kitchen sat on the other side, where John was putting away some of the food they had brought up. Down the hall was one bedroom, a bathroom attached to it,  
The top floor held another bedroom, which was smaller, more cramped. There was a second bathroom across the way. Aside from that, there was another, smaller sitting area. It had a couch and a couple chairs, a coffee table in the middle with books on it. Out of curiosity, Aaron had checked the titles. Classics, mostly. Such as ‘Common Sense’, and ‘Macbeth’.   
Aaron had read both, and was somewhat curious if Alexander had as well. Slowly, he set his backpack on the couch. It was so bright outside that the sun shining through the closed blinds almost lit up the whole room. Aaron reached, opening them a little more before going to head back down the stairs to help the others with the groceries.

 

Down the steps, the other three had already brought everything in and put it away. John and George were just then saying their goodbyes to a very cranky Alexander.   
“But---”  
“No. We’re tired of you and Burr’s constant arguing, Alex. You and him are going to my family’s cabin for the weekend to learn to get along.” John stared at Alexander defiantly.   
Alex looked at John and raised a brow. “And here I was thinking you only wanted me with your wood.”   
John blushed, shoving Alex slightly before walking out of the cabin in a fluster of sexual frustration and anger.   
George put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and looked to the bottom of the stairs where Aaron was silently watching them. He gave a slight nod. “Monday afternoon. Three days.” He said, as if they would need a reminder before walking out, closing the door quietly behind him. 

“So--” Aaron was about to try and discuss with Alex what he wanted to do. He was thinking maybe a walk? Explore the cabin a little more?   
“Not now. I have to dig up my notes now. Thank God I wasn’t dumb enough to write the plans all on the laptop,” he turned on a heel, heading towards his backpack which, unlike Aaron, Alec had thrown on the floor carelessly.   
Aaron blinked, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You know, this whole retreat was to hang out together, and forget about the team for a bit.”  
Alex looked over at his ‘friend’. “This whole retreat is for the debate team. You think I would willingly spend time in the forest with no internet connection?” He dug into his backpack a little more, pulling out a thick, three subject notebook, papers neatly folded inside, tagged, marked that had to be nearly empty. It looked like it might had suffered water damage once or twice.   
“Put the notebook away, Hamilton. We’re gonna do something. Together.” Aaron snapped, earning nothing but a raised brow.   
“If you wanna have sex all you have to do it ask,” Alex shoved past him to the dining room table.   
Aaron sighed. It was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Chapter Two

Late nights were always coming hand in hand with coffee. Well, if it was five in the morning and Alex hadn’t slept, did it count as a late night?  
It’s not that Alex couldn’t sleep. He didn’t have sleeping problems. He just had work to do. Plus, how was he supposed to rest when they were without indoor plumbing? Just the thought seemed to put him on edge.   
Alex set his pen down, staring at his notebook, new at the beginning of the night, now at least a fourth the way full. Blue pen ink and pencil led was smeared on the side of his hand from it brushing the notebook before it dried.   
He pulled his hair tie out, shaking his head slightly. Alex’s dark hair fell to his shoulders as he ran a hand through it, sliding the hair tie onto his wrist.   
Grabbing his coffee mug, Alex walked to the coffee maker, pouring some more, emptying the pot. Leaning against the counter, he took a sip of the coffee, watching through the window.  
He had to admit, the woods were...somewhat calming. The trees and the sounds of the birds chirping. The sights of the deer, probably eating or something that deers did. It was a beautiful terrain.   
Alex glanced up at the sky. The rising sun was covered with dark, ominous clouds. He felt his heart stop. The weather. No. Surely not.  
“Alexander?” He heard the voice from the banister, making him turn, as if maybe he wasn’t sure who it could be.  
Aaron stood halfway down the stairs, wearing only his flannel pajama pants. How he was doing that in the cold of the cabin, Alex wasn’t sure.   
Aaron rubbed his eyes, like he was still trying to wake up. “Why are you awake so early?”  
Alex blinked, taking a long drink of his coffee, until it was nearly drained. “In order for me to be awake this early, I think that would have to require the idea of me going to sleep in the first place.”  
Aaron glared slightly at Alex. He was not about to deal with his back talking bullshit at four thirty in the morning. Sighing, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a mug, going to pour himself a cup of coffee before pausing. The pot was empty. Of course. Aaron sent a slight glare to Alex, who looked away, taking a drink of his own coffee, which was still empty.   
Getting the grinds down from the cabinet, Aaron replaced the filter, throwing the wet ones and the grinds that were in it away. Replacing it, he filled the water up and waited, glancing out the window.   
He had been hoping for some nice weather. Maybe he’d be able to go for a walk while the sun rose. Aaron thought quietly, staring out the window. It seemed awfully cloudy. The realization that Alex was talking drew his attention away from the window.   
Seeing that his classmate was just muttering, Aaron found himself giving a glare.   
“I thought the idea of this retreat was to get away from work…” He mentioned, reaching for the pencil in Alex’s hand.  
Alex scoffed slightly as Aaron plucked the pencil from in between his fingers, watching him tuck it in behind his ear. “No, the idea for this retreat was for us to stop arguing. And the way I see it, we can’t argue if I’m working.”  
Aaron listened, furrowing his brow tiredly. The idiot had an...annoyingly true point. But however, Aaron couldn’t let Alex work their whole retreat. “Come on, come get changed. We can go for a walk while the sun rises,” the teen offered, looking to the coffee maker as it gave a sputtering sound, telling everyone that it had finished making it’s coffee. Aaron reached out, pouring it into a mug with a little bit of sugar and milk. Of course, the last thing he wanted was to be with Alex as he was running on little to no sleep. But for all he knew, Alex was always running on little to no sleep. Maybe that’s why he was always cranky and ready to argue.   
“Out in that weather? No thank you. I’m good without the pneumonia and chills,” Alex disregarded him, looking around as he pulled out another pen, as his other was behind Aaron’s ear.   
“Alexander please, it’ll be a beautiful walk,” Aaron sipped his coffee once more, tilting his head to the side as he leaned against Alex’s desk. “You’ve been writing all night, that can’t be well for your carpal tunnel.”

The idea of this retreat was for them to get along. That wouldn’t happen if they didn’t even speak to one another. Aaron glanced at the coffee pot and gave a deep sigh as the childish idea formed in his mind.

“You know, I see how much work you’re putting into this….idea. And it’d suck if something spilt on it,” he shrugged, looking at Alex as he grabbed the coffee pot, holding it above the notebook   
paper.

 

The only thing that distracted Alex from his writing was the shadow the coffee pot casted over his paper. He raised a brow, frowning. “Are you trying to offer me coffee or a blow job?”

“Alex. Bonding time. Or the paper gets it.” 

“This is the most childish thing--”

“Alexander--”

“Burr.”

“I won’t hesitate.”

“Piss off. Why is this so important to you?”

“Why isn’t it more important to you?”

“Because this is stupid! Like three days alone in a cabin placed in the middle of nowhere is going to do jack shit--”

Aaron glared, tilting the pot slightly, watching the coffee begin to drip from the spout. “Drip. Drip. Drip.”

Alex glared, as if testing him. “Fine. But I’m not going to enjoy it.”


	3. Chapter three

“I’m not enjoying this,” Alex tskd as him and Aaron walked down the path. He seemed tense, continually looking up at the sky nervously. The clouds brewing didn’t look promising. Maybe if the sky had promised a big scary storm. But the sky didn’t promise Alex that. 

“Why are you so cranky? You really should sleep at night, drink less coffee. Maybe try to calm down by writing less or something,” the other suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Alex snorted slightly at Aaron’s suggestion. “Gee, Aaron--” He feigned a voice that reminded Aaron of Goofy from Mickey Mouse. “I woulda never thought of that. I’ll have to try it.”

Aaron’s kind smile fell slightly. “Why are you like this?”

The next few minutes were settled with an awkward silence. Aaron had half expected the sun to come up by now, but only dark storm clouds remained. He couldn’t shake the intuition that Alex was scared or worried. He knew that Alex would never admit it, even if he asked him. Thinking as he watched the dirt road they walked across pass. He stepped over a couple of rocks, not that they would of bothered him if he walked over them. They were small, practically pebbles. Just that one resembled petrified.   
The teen suddenly gave a small laugh, grabbing Alex’s attention from the sky. 

“Why are you laughing?” He asked, turning his head to the side slightly, as if he was actually sincerely interested. He just wanted to make sure the chuckle wasn’t towards him.

“Hmm? Oh, I just...remembered something funny. It was when I was younger--”

Younger? Okay, so it couldn’t of been about Alex. He had only known him for less than two years. He went to zone out but stopped himself, looking to Aaron. He had never seen him smile like that. 

“...Sarah and I were up with my uncle and aunt at their cabin. I believe I was only about eight...Sarah was ten. Sarah’s my sister, have you met her? She’s just as stubborn and hot headed as you. I think you’d get along well. Anyways, my uncle’s cabin hosted a small lake behind it. It was the brightest, clearest shade of blue you’d ever seen. Have you ever seen those beaches, with water so clear, that you can see straight through to the bottom of the ocean? It was just as clear as that.   
My aunt insisted on water so clear should never be wasted, so she decided to keep koi in there. And one day, my sister and I had been playing near the water. Tag, I think. Maybe hide and go seek. Anyways, I somehow scared Sarah, and she got mad and pushed me into the water. Keep in mind I was eight, so what I did was...childish. When I broke surface, I had managed to grab one of the fish and threw it at her---” 

The big grin on Aaron’s face gave Alex butterflies.   
He digested them. 

“It sounds...ridiculous,” he brushed off. “You threw a fish at your sister. She pissed you off, so it seems like a reasonable thing to do.” 

Aaron raised a brow. Alex hadn’t understood the story. Or maybe Aaron hadn’t explained it well enough. “Are you trying to say that you would throw a fish at someone who pissed you off?”

“I’ve thrown a full fledged chair at you once for sitting in my spot during English. And you’re doubting that I would throw a fish at someone who pissed me off? I would throw a fish at someone who I was on good terms with.”

Aaron couldn’t bring himself to doubt that.

“You’re missing the point, Alex. It was just...funny. A memory. Perhaps you just had to be there,” he shrugged slightly, having a hard time keeping the annoyance from his voice. “The thought just had...sentimental value. Okay?” 

Alex kept his head down, glaring thickly. “Whatev-” his attention was brought back up to the dark clouds as the sky gave a low rumble. “Fuck...we should get back---” Was all he said.

 

“Alexander? Are you afraid of the thunder?” Aaron frowned.

“Yeah, I’m also afraid of sharks and being murdered. I’m weird like that,” was all Alex said. Judging by the sudden pale-ness of Alex’s face and his weak posture, Aaron suddenly realized that Alex was actually probably terrified. He didn’t have a reason why he might of been so scared. It was just a thunderstorm, afterall. 

“Let’s get back. I’ll make breakfast if you start the fire,” Aaron offered a soft smile, taking Alex by the arm and guiding him to turn around, both walking back to the cabin in silence.

\--

“These eggs taste like rubber, Burr,” Alex mentioned, shoveling the scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

 

Burr glanced up from his book that he had been reading, half a piece of toast with jam spread on it in his other hand. “Maybe I should've mentioned that I can’t cook worth a darn.”

Alex snorted slightly, raising a brow at Aaron. “Worth a darn? What are you? An eighty year old woman?” 

Aaron frowned slightly, shutting his book and setting it on the table as he looked across the table to Alex. “I’m a strong believer that the use of profanity is...makes someone look unnecessarily dumb.”   
Alex stared across to him, setting down his fork. He hadn’t realized it until now, but he didn’t think that he had ever heard Aaron curse. This came as a shock to him. As many times as Alex had seen him irritated, angry, not once had Burr ever cussed him out. Wow. The one person who had never cursed at Alex was the one who it was most likely expected to come from. 

“Why? Why wouldn’t you….? There are plenty of studies proving that wrong, Burr. Sure, there’s higher vocabulary to use, but simply not using profanity is...ironically, fu--”

“Don’t. Do not even say it, I’ve heard it all before, I’ve looked into the studies, and they’re all complete---”

As there was a sudden clap of thunder, the lights flickered before the two boys were suddenly sitting in the dark.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power's out for good. It's cold. Alex takes a nap.

In the eye of the hurricane, it’s not as traumatizing as you would assume. Sure there’s things flying around. It’s wet. Very wet. But...it’s calming. There’s silence. At first as the storm surrounds you, it’s so...serene, that for a moment, you think you’ve escaped the storm. The surrounding winds and rain drowns out the sound of the screaming that’s actually happening. Then...you’re thrown through the storm and sit up to see your town, your island. Your treasured home, possibly the only thing you had left, in ruins. 

A scream escaped both the boys when the lights went out, followed by a shattering sound. Alex seemed to have a worse reaction, throwing himself out of his chair and under the table, trembling. Aaron couldn’t see anything going on as he looked around, well, felt around, until he found the box of matches, lighting one. The small stick didn’t offer much light, but it was enough to get to the flashlight over by the door. Blowing out the match, he turned on the flashlight and paled seeing what had caused the shattering sound. A large tree branch had come through the living room window, tearing down the blinds and was now resting halfway off the couch. Aaron found themselves lucky that they hadn’t been sprayed with glass.

 

“Alex? Alexand- oh. Why are you under there?” Aaron knelt, shining the light in Alex’s pale, tear stained face. What the heck? “Come on, it was just a window. I’ll need your help to patch it up,” he now had to talk a bit louder, the sound wind and the storm echoing into the cabin.   
Alexander looked to Aaron, terrified. What was going on with him? 

“T-Take care of it yourself. I’m g-going upst-upstai-- I’m going upstairs,” Alex carefully stood, stuffing his shaking hands into his pockets. 

“You can’t possibly expect me to be able to--”

“I SAID TAKE CARE OF IT YOURSELF, BURR!” Alex grabbed the box of matches from Aaron’s hands, storming up the stairs.

\--

Fresh off the plane, Alex hadn’t expected to be put into a high school so soon, or at all. He still remembered to that day the smiling faces that greeted him.   
“Alright, Alexander,” the secretary had smiled to him, passing him his schedule. “You have a lot of classes and a lot to catch up on, I hope you’ll get along well. Like Mr King told you, find Aaron Burr, he’s been assigned to show you around.”  
So that’s where Alex had headed, to find Aaron Burr. Man, the American education system was kind of shit. He couldn’t seem to find out who the person he was supposed to be looking for was. It was still early in the morning, about 7:45, so it was possible that, considering school didn’t start for another thirty minutes, that Aaron Burr wasn’t there yet.   
Finally Alex began to ask around.   
It was about the fourth person Alex had asked. A tall and lean dark skinned teen. He wore the school uniform with happiness. Shoulders back, head up. He radiated pride. Alex had found him at the small cafe in the cafeteria. Looking around, he patted the other on the shoulder, making Aaron turn.   
“Pardon me, but, uh...are you Aaron Burr by chance?” Alex asked, adjusting his schedule and shifting his weight.   
Aaron looked to Alex like he was gum that he found on the bottom of his shoe. “That...depends. Who are you?”   
“Oh! I’m Alexander Hamilton! Mr King, the counselor sent me to come find you! I need shown...around, I guess….not that I wouldn’t be able to do it myself. He must think I’m stupid but believe you me I am not stupid.” Alex glanced down, scratching the back of his head.  
Who was this guy? “I’m getting nervous, wait, you wouldn’t happen to be the…”  
“New...guy. Yeah, that’s me!”   
“Can... I buy you a drink?” Aaron offered towards the small coffee kiosk/cafe.   
Alex blinked and shrugged before smiling. “That would be nice.”  
Aaron nodded, walking up to the counter and ordering his own drink. He sent a look to Alex. This man obviously already drank more caffeine than his body should logically be able to handle. He ordered for him, a medium decaffeinated drink.   
“While we’re here, can I just, give you some advice?” Alex nodded. “Having such a...personality around here is gonna help you wind up dead.”   
“What are you suggesting?” Alex asked, taking his drink off the counter and sipping it. It was creamy, but good. The warmth was great to go hand in hand with the cold November air. Alex never really drank such drinks, coming from the islands that he did, it was never cold enough for warm drinks.   
Aaron thought for a moment and shrugged, taking a sip of his own coffee and sighing slightly. “I dunno. Talk less. Smile more? I just know personally that this school will chew you up and spit you out. It won’t stop until you’re dead.”  
“AYE, BURR!”   
The teen’s smile fell.   
Alex looked around, spotting a group of three teens, over at a table. He had seen them around while he was looking for Aaron. They were loud and rowdy. None of the three boys were wearing their uniforms properly, shirts untucked and blazers unbuttoned. One of them, who Alex thought was called Lauren...or something...had a tear in the knee of his pant leg. He heard Aaron suck in a deep breath as he wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulder, guiding him over to the three.   
“Who’s your new friend? He’s cute--” Lauren(?) stuck a fist out. Alex went to shake it but had realized that that wasn’t wanted. “Have you never fist bumped? Well, you’re gonna be fun. John Laurens!” John’s fist evolved into a hand which he allowed Alex to shake this time.   
The boy across from John stood, it took a second for Alex to evaluate him. He was taller than Alex, but not tall. Usually when someone was taller than Alex that wasn’t saying much. His torso was shaped to remind Alex of a tortilla chip. The triangle shaped kind? He had dark skin and close cropped hair, with his school uniform tie tied around his forehead. He looked ridiculous.   
“Hercules Mulligan!” He patted Alex on the shoulder with such force that it almost knocked him over.   
The third teen tskd his friends, standing. He went to Alex and placed a hand on his shoulder. He towered over Alex with such remark that he felt like he might of well have been looking up at the Empire State Building. “You silly boys are scaring him,” he shook his head slightly before smiling. He spoke with a thick French accent. “Bonjour, je m'appelle Gilbert du Motier, marquis de lafayette. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Laf,” he smiled charmingly.   
Alex squinted. He barely knew French. Giving a small shrug and a slight smile, he looked up the Frenchman. “Cool.”

 

\--

“Alexander, come on,” Alex jolted awake when he felt himself being shook. When had he fallen asleep. He sat up and rubbed his face, realizing it was marked with dried tears. He looked around and saw that it was Aaron who had shook him awake. Which, wasn’t surprising. The two boys being alone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere it was hard to imagine it being anyone else. 

Alex looked over him with a frown. “What happened to your hand?” He pointed at the bandages wrapped around Aaron’s palm, blood soaked through. 

Aaron glanced to his hand sheepishly, as if almost forgetting that something had happened. “Oh, uh, I couldn’t find the broom so had to pick the glass up with my hands. I got it all picked up. I found some plywood out back under the picnic table that I hammered up,” he shrugged it off like it was nothing. He flinched as Alex reached out, taking Aaron’s bandaged hand carefully.

“You did a shit job at wrapping this,” he shook his head before standing. “I’ll help you, but only if you can assure me there’s coffee made.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks. Power outage. Flashback Jeffs is an asshole. Help my sons.

There wasn't coffee. Both boys must of spaced that with the power out, unless if the two were going to set the coffee pot, only filled with cold coffee, over a fire, there was none.

“I found a few more flashlights, since it doesn’t seem like the lights will be coming up anytime soon,” Alex walked into the living room, where Aaron was sitting on the couch, holding his bandaged hand. Alex had done a surprisingly good job with it. He was nonetheless impressed.

Alexander came, curling into a ball as he flicked on a flashlight. In the little light that was provided, Aaron realized how scared Alex obviously still was. He had tried to bring up the outburst the other had had, but to no avail. Aaron knew that there was no way Alex wasn’t aware to how obvious it was becoming. He just didn’t understand why the other wouldn’t come clean. Aaron was the least likely to make fun of him, did he not realize that?   
Awkwardly, Aaron put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, causing him to flinch and look over. The thunder from outside rolled and seemed to shake the cabin. The broken window rattled. Alex could feel his pulse in his ears, blocking out any other sound besides his breathing. His breathing was ragged. Raggedly moving in and out of his mouth at regular, gasping intervals.   
He didn’t realize the tears that were pouring down his face. He didn’t realize that Aaron was speaking to him. A hitched breath escaped Alex’s mouth, he vaguely felt Aaron wrap his arms around him. 

 

“Why are you so scared?” Aaron’s voice was quiet as he cradled the other in his arms, trying to calm the sobs that came from him.   
Alex’s body shook, his breathing came out as short and choppy gasps. As close as Aaron was holding him, he could practically feel the other's heart pounding. Realizing that the close contact wasn’t helping, Aaron let his arms drop and simply let Alex rest against him.   
He thought that this scene felt familiar, then vaguely remembered something like this happening Junior year, towards winter break finals.

\--

It was in debate club, after school. Aaron had recognized that Alex had seemed off, and his suspicions had been confirmed when he heard Jefferson and Madison talking quietly before club started. It had been something about how Alexander hadn’t made any off comments to the teachers in class, or insulted anyone. Burr knew upon realization that he too hadn’t heard anything of the sorts from Alexander, that something had to be up.   
From the month and a half that Alex had shown up, he had become quite comfortable around school. He hadn’t heeded Aaron’s advice of ‘talk less, smile more’ and was frankly somewhat insulted or offended. He understood that Alex had a lot to catch up on for school work from the beginning of the year up until now, and he was juggling debate club and tutoring, but the other had become somewhat non-stop. It seemed that Alex was never seen babbling or writing.   
But Aaron realized that that day he hadn’t seen any of that coming from Alex. In fact, he looked upset. He did a visual assessment of his friend from across the room, eyes narrowing as he noticed how tense Alex was. His shoulders were covering his ears, his dark hair in a messier ponytail than usual. His foot was bouncing up and down, a tick that Aaron had noticed between the first two hours of knowing him. He would do it when he was excited, or about to yell.   
John Laurens was seated beside his friend, trying to talk to him, but Alex had seemed to almost shut him out.   
Aaron got up from his seat, about to go over before Washington came in, his usual clipboard in his hands. Wash wasn’t the club leader, necessarily, he was more of a supervisor. What was a club without a teacher there to help if things got out of hand?   
Washington was about to start the meeting when he looked over to Alex, noticing how distraught he looked. Aaron wasn’t sure of if the rumors were true, but he heard that Washington was considering adopting Alex, especially after hearing Alex stayed in a group home.  
But, they might of only been rumors.   
“Alexander, are you okay?” Wash asked, frowning.   
John looked over to Aaron, as if wanting him to make some sort of excuse. Like he wasn’t expecting Alex to be able to respond, and he didn’t.   
“Hamilton’s been that way all day,” Thomas’ southern drawl came from the back of the class. “The idiot’s run himself thin,”  
“Jefferson, please-” Hercules, in the seat behind John, scowled, glaring to the other, Lafayette’s nose turned up in distaste.   
“What?” Thomas demanded, glaring back at Hercules. “He’s a numbskull. I’ve never seen him take a br-”   
He was cut off by a choked sob, almost a scream, from Alex as he doubled from the plastic chair. John quickly stood from his chair and knelt in front of Alex, trying to calm him. He had gone pale hearing Alex’s sobbing, whose breathing had turned into quick gasps, hyperventilation. Alex had thrown his hands over his head, Aaron noticed that he was pulling at his hair. Aaron realized that was why his ponytail was so messy.  
“This is the calmest I’ve ever seen him,” Thomas remarked, making Aaron look over to him, getting ready to go over there before Washington placed a firm hand on his shoulder.   
“James, escort Thomas out of here. His negativity isn’t needed,” the teacher’s voice was cold, colder than Aaron had ever heard it.   
Madison looked between Thomas and Wash, standing and going to grab Thomas who shrugged him off, walking in the direction of the door, James going shortly after.  
With them gone, Aaron looked back at John who had taken Alex’s hands in his own, Laf behind Alex, smoothing his hair back into a neater ponytail. Aaron walked a little closer, sitting beside Hercules who was watching worriedly.   
“Alex, listen to me,” John held eye contact with him. “I need you to calm down, in and out, breathe in and out, okay?” 

\--

“Alex, listen to me,” Aaron reached over, putting his bandaged hand on his cheek and turning him to face him. “I need you to concentrate on breathing for me, okay? In...and out,” he found himself doing as he instructed to Alex, trying to keep eye contact with him, though it was hard when Alex wouldn’t concentrate on one spot.   
Aaron’s aching hand brushed Alex’s hair back. He didn’t have a hair tie on him so he had to keep a hand there. The contact seemed to bring Alex’s attention to him.   
“Hi,” Aaron gave a small smile to him. “I need you to listen to me, okay?”   
The other gave a shaky sigh in response, Aaron took it as a yes. “I need you to breathe in and out slowly, okay? In...and out, in-- no not like that,” he frowned when Alex began to hyperventilate again at the sound of a roll of thunder. Getting an idea, Aaron looked around, snatching one of the blankets off of the couch and tucking it over Alex’s head like a cloak, making it a point to cover his ears to muffle the sound. Aaron found himself allowing his hand to linger on Alex’s cheek to keep his attention. “In. Out. Slowly,” he demanded calmly.   
It took a few more attempts to calm him but Alex finally obeyed enough to do it. Eventually they ended with Alex curled up shaking in Aaron’s arms.   
He sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair as he shushed him. “Now that you’re calm...I think we need to leave….”


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //slight NSFW warning//

“Leave? As in go out into that storm? Have you lost your mind? I can’t even handle the storm inside, Burr!” Alex’s voice shook, he began to hyperventilate again, Aaron gulped. 

“Alex, pull yourself together! Please, I have my reasons,” Aaron squeezed Alex’s hands, wincing against the gash on his own palm. “This storm is only gonna get worse. This cabin is old and with the obvious flood threat we could easily be washed away. The foundation isn’t stable enough. We’ll get killed staying here.” 

“We’ll get killed out of there!” 

“Alex, where is your legal pad?” Aaron looked around, frowning. The flashlight only provided so much light for them to see. It barely stretched to the other side of the room. Alex pointed to the card table that he had been writing at earlier. Duh.   
Aaron got up, feeling around, somewhat blindedly. He heard something smash as he skidded his hand across the table and realized that he had just thrown Alex’s glasses on the ground. He grabbed the notepad and brought it back over to Alex, with the pen. He flipped open to the very back and got ready to write something before wincing at his hand. Alex stopped him. 

“What are you doing?” 

“A pros and con list. AKA the same type of list I mentally made before talking to you for the first time,” Alex scoffed as Aaron offered a cheeky smile.   
God Alex hoped that butterflies were a healthy diet.   
“Alex, listen. I know you’re scared but remember, there’s a town about fifteen miles away. That isn’t that bad! There’s a clear path!”   
Alex stared.   
Aaron unconsciously took his hands. “What could go wrong?” 

\--

It took an hour and a half of convincing, and making multiple pros and cons lists before the two gathered what they could carry on their backs in their backpacks. Alex and Aaron both piled on their long sleeves and two pairs of jeans each, tripling socks. They knew the cold would threaten to get to them and with their luck so far, they’d be found by John and Washington in two days frozen in a creek. 

“Aaron?” Alex looked to him, the two standing on the porch and looking out into the storm. Both of them held a flashlight in one hand. Alex had packed the matches and food in his backpack, and, with his horrible posture, it was killing him. Aaron had taken responsibility for the first aid kit and extra clothes.

Aaron looked over to him. “Yeah, Alex?” 

“I-- I’m scared…” 

Not once in a million years would Aaron ever have thought to hear Alex utter those words. Alex took pride himself so much he was always hiding his emotions, only really would show his anger or passion, maybe even his happiness over something. Never fear, or sadness. But now Aaron was seeing a mix of both of them. It was almost worrisome. ”Me too, bud.”

\--

Their feet squished into the mud. They had reluctantly held onto each other’s arm to keep from stumbling or falling. The wind alone was enough to send both of them falling over. Aaron wasn’t about to mention that they should’ve checked the time before they left, sure, with all the clouds and rain, they couldn’t tell if it was night or day, but that wouldn’t matter. The two had discussed animals and came to the conclusion that it was doubtful that they would be bombarded with anything of the sort, not with the storm.   
They had discussed the possibility of George and John hearing about the storm and coming for them, and decided to leave a note, with where they were going. The plan was to stay on the path that they drove up on, that way maybe if any cars came, they would be seen and could get a ride.   
Alex shivered, wiping his eyes. They hadn’t been out in the storm for 45 minutes and his fingers were already frozen. Every time there was a crack of thunder or a flash of lightning, he would pause, practically hyperventilating, forcing Aaron to continue to pull him along. 

“Aaron, do you smell something? Something like smoke?” 

Aaron squinted, as if thinking Alex was saying this to get them to go back to the cabin. He looked to Alex, even with him standing right there beside him, the rain and fog was so dense he was barely even able to make out his figure.

“No...I don’t. Why?”

“Well, I don’t know, just a random question that came from nowhere! Wanting to make small talk!”

For at least the third time that day, Aaron sighed with a small: “Why are you like this?”

\--

“Friends...with benefits?” 

Both Alex and John were seated on John’s bed, looking to each other. They were sitting pretty close, John’s arm reached cross Alex, stroking his inner thigh. Alex was blushing like crazy, keeping eye contact with John.   
A smirk played on the other’s lips, the regular mischievous glint in his eye there and more vibrant than ever as he leaned in a little closer to Alex. 

“Yeah! Don’t you know what that means?” John gave an almost...purr. His other hand rose, stroking Alex’s hair away from his face.

“Friends who give you their Netflix password?” Alex gave a nervous laugh, their faces were centimeters away. 

John gave a small chuckle, his hand sliding up Alex’s shirt. “Even better benefits,” he flipped over on top of Alex, making sure their hips lined up perfectly. John leaned in to kiss him, before dodging and whispering in his ear. “We can have all the benefits couples do, sex, kissing. While staying friends. You want that just as much as I do...right?” 

Alex blinked and looked to John, giving a small and shaky nod, partnered with a small smile. 

“Great,” John smirked before pressing his lips to Alex’s, both boys rolling off the bed. 

The next five minutes sent Alex spiraling into heaven, John’s lips forcing themselves across Alex’s own. They traveled onto his neck. Alex breathed heavily as John’s hands worked to unbutton his uniform’s white button up. John worked the shirt off of him and let his lips trace Alex’s collar bone.   
Alex gave a small whimper, pushing John off from on top of him. Both of their cheeks were bright red and their hearts pounding.   
John adjusted himself to where he was still straddling Alex, but was still propped up on his palms. “What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“We’re...going really fast, John--” Alex said quietly, now somewhat embarrassed seeing the guilt across John’s face. 

“Right, heh…we can...slow down,” John reached and grabbed Alex’s shirt, passing it to him. He smiled sheepishly, letting Alex sit up to put the shirt on. 

Alex had slid his arms through the sleeves before stretching and wrapping his arms around John awkwardly, making the other snort. “Slow.”

The next few months would consist of exactly that. Friends with benefits. There would be a period in the summer of Junior year when John would put the benefits on hold to date Charles Lee, only for it to end in some level of heartbreak. Alex would...in all honesty be reluctant to go back to it. He knew for a fact that he had feelings for John...just couldn’t...figure them out.

\--

“Wait….I might be smelling something now…” 

Alex and Aaron paused, sniffing, a small smirk playing on Alex’s lips. “Sorry, I guess those nasty ass eggs were nastier than I thought.”

Aaron blinked and looked over to Alex, before his eyes widened on realization on what he meant. “Oh God-- that’s---” 

He was cut off by the low growl coming from a nearby bushel of trees. Alex and Aaron froze, exchanging glances. How far had they walked? It couldn’t have been far…why would an animal be so close to the cabin? Apparently, they were about to find out.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone save these boys. News at the end!

Death had always seemed to follow Alexander. It seemed like some sort of stalker, being there every time Alex turned a corner.  
As insane as it sounded… Alex had first shaken hands with Death at age twelve, when he and his mother had gotten sick. Very sick. Couldn’t lift their heads off a pillow much less even walk sick. The doctors had done everything, but his family couldn’t necessarily pay for proper treatment. His mother took it upon herself to use what little money they had to make sure it went to getting her son better. And he had been getting better! Sadly, his mother didn’t.  
He was positive that he would never forget the pain he felt, how overwhelmed he was, the morning when he woke up to see the multiple doctors standing in his hospital room, looking sullen. Alex always wondered how the doctors felt telling a kid that his mother, the only person he had left in his life was dead. Sure, probably not as bad as Alex felt hearing it, of course.

As many times as Alex had greeted the coming of death over the course of his life, it never came in. He had almost become immune, it seemed like. He could never seem to die.

“Don’t move…” Aaron’s voice came from the corner of his mouth. Alex slowly blinked, eyes flickering over to Aaron questionably. 

“No shit, my first instinct was going to scream and run attracting even more animals,” he rolled his eyes. 

The branches of the trees began to tremble and shake, so much that leaves drifted off. Suddenly, the beast emerged. Alex and Aaron went stiff, staring down their opponent. It was some sort of wolf...or coyote maybe. But nothing like Alex had seen before. Perhaps it was a hybrid? It’s long haired coat was a reddish blonde color. Ears erect, tail straight and bushy. Alex glanced over to Aaron, hopefully, as if wondering if maybe he knew what it was. Sadly, Aaron seemed just as dumbfounded and terrified as Alex.   
The coyote got low to the ground, as if getting ready to pounce on them. Alex took a small step back, making the animal growl, giving a bark as if to say ‘dude, stand still!’, Aaron shot him a glare.

The beast launched. Alex was for sure it would be going towards him, but to great shock, it pounced onto Aaron, who shouted, thrusting underneath it, as if forgetting the whole ‘don’t move’ thing. Aaron and the coyote both rolled off, back into the bushel of trees. Alex shouted without thinking, looking around and spotting a large branch, one that must of fallen with the wind. The only thought in his mind was no longer the storm, getting progressively worse, blinding Alex, but getting Aaron back safely.   
Alex dropped his backpack so he could lift the branch easier, taking a deep breath and running in through the branches.

Aaron was still screaming, trying to get the coyote off him. His shoulder had bite marks in it, blood seeped through his great layers of shirts. Alex gulped, lifting the branch into a batting position. He rushed over to the two, whacking the coyote with such force he heard the sickening crack that must’ve been the skull. It went falling to the side, off of Aaron. Alex jumped over him to go see the beast, arms trembling as he glared at the coyote, making sure it was at least unconscious.   
Luckily, it was.  
Unluckily, since there was one coyote, chances were that there were more around. They had to get moving.   
Alex turned, running back to Aaron’s side after dropping the branch on top of the coyote. “Are you okay? No- you aren’t. Obviously. You’re bleeding. Okay...you have the first-aid kit---”

“Y-You just saved my life--” Aaron suddenly said, in some state of shock. 

Alex frowned. “Don’t thank me just yet. Can you stand?”   
He slid his hand under Aaron’s back, pressing against it and helping him sit up. Aaron cried out. Kind of without thinking, Alex smacked him. “Come on, we at least need to get into somewhere a little safer before I patch you up.  
Alex looked around for Aaron’s backpack. There was no sign of it. Had it fallen out during the attack? Would they be able to find it? Didn’t Aaron’s backpack have the first aid kit in it? God, Alex knew this was a bad idea. They should have never left the cabin.

Aaron whimpered, struggling to his feet. He clamped his free hand over his gushing shoulder, looking ready to vomit. Alex did his best to support him as they looked around. Alex hoped for a sign of footprints to know the direction they had come from. But the rain, as strong as it was, had washed them away.   
Between the darkness and the fog, everything looked...the same. There was no sign of the path, or the road…they could guess but that might get them in even more trouble. 

They were lost.

\--

“Sir, maybe we should go back up there. With the weather like it is, this can’t be a good thing,” John urged, frowning. He was worried. Since the car ride home, they had heard nothing but storm warnings. Wash had assured him that the guys would be fine, and they were smart enough to stay inside.  
John didn’t believe that for a minute.

“John, they’ll be fine,” George nodded to him. “Just go home and rest. The roads are too bad to drive up the mountain, anyways. We’ll go get them Monday, as discussed, alright?” 

John thought for a minute. “Okay. I’ll see you then,” he gave a small nod before exiting the room. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, pulling up a group chat between him, Laf, Herc, and Alexander. Alexander, of course, wasn’t going to receive the text. 

[Text to: GIMME THAT REVOLUTION]

Johnny boy: Cancel any plans you may have. We’re gonna go get Alex and Burr! 

hERCULES MULLIGAN: Laf, you owe me twenty bucks :)

Johnny boy: ????

OUR FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN!: Dammit John, you couldn’t have messaged us an hour sooner?

Johnny boy: Whatever-- are you two in or not?

OUR FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN!: Okay

hERCULES MULLIGAN: Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates are going to begin to slow, I've recently been diagnosed with carpal tunnel, and need to cut back on writing and drawing. However, you can always keep up with me on Tumblr @snap-crackle-n-stop !


End file.
